Submit To Me
by Inhuman Perfectionest
Summary: Light dreams with L, not knowing it is him. He tells him he is Kira and soon a bond is form. What happens when Light meets L in the real world and realizes that he had confessed to a detective after him? And why does L protect him from being caught? Yaoi
1. Prologue

__

**Prologue**

* * *

Light grey eyes with purple streaks like lightning analyzed my every word carefully. His jet black unruly hair swayed in the cool breeze. Pale milky white skin glowed in the moonlight. He wore nothing but a white baggy long-sleeved shirt and even baggier blue jeans that look as if they could fall of his hips with one tug. The complete opposite to my business like apparel.

But he was perfect. He was beautiful and more God-like than I could wish ever be. He was dark, controlling, refusing to submit to anything and most of all refused to be wrong. I could tell his mind and intelligence matched mine, was maybe even better than mine. Everything about him screamed _I am dangerous_.

He stood hunched over, but I knew he was just a few inches taller than me. His scent was that of lavender, soft and calming. I was completely at ease with him, even though he was the opposite. His aura plainly said "I do not trust you and do not come any closer". I decided to speak first knowng what I was going to say would seal my fate.

__

I am Kira.

If it was possible, he became even more tensed. I knew then that he knew who I was, after all who has not heard of the untraceable criminal killer? He crouched down and nibbled on the tip of his thumb, something I found extremely cute. He was very child-like it seemed.

I watched as he planned out what to say. His mind working in ways mine never will. Within seconds he knew of every outcome depending on his response. He returned his empty gaze, one I wished to see filled with emotion, back to me.

_**Hello, Kira.**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

__

Chapter One

* * *

Once again I was standing on the rooftop. It was raining softly even though the sky was clear and filled with stars and a crescent moon. The air was warm and smelled faintly of cherry blossoms. I was alone again, like the last few dreams when He did not come. I found out soon after the 4th dream that he rarely slept.

I have been having these dreams for about 3 months now. When he came we talked mostly of my Death Note, and my ideas for a perfect world. He rarely spoke, but I treasured every word he said, even if the words of criticism. The last time I saw him I made the mistake of touching him. I could not help but reach out and touch his soft hair.

He looked so shocked at my small show of affection. If was as if he had never experienced touch before in a loving caring way. I wanted so desperately to prove to him I would never hurt, that I wanted to ..What was it that I wanted? I wanted to..I froze in pure shock as the words flowed out my mouth in a soft whisper.

__

I want to ...

****

To what Kira?

I spun around to find him directly behind me, He was so close that I found myself pressed against his chest. The affect had me blushing lightly. If he noticed he did not show it. In stead he wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me even closer.

It was a new feeling, to be held. I found myself drowning in it, the warmth and new found trust. What ever had brought this on needed my undying gratitude. I had been craving physical contact with him since I first spoke to him.

He was like a drug, a very addicting drug. I wanted to overdose on him and never come down from the high. To do his every bidding, to worship his every breath, to submit to him, like I wanted the world to submit to Kira.

I went to speak his name, but what was his name? Even after months of dreaming with him I did not know his name. He seemed to know what I was about to ask and answered it for me.

**_My name is Lawlit._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

__

Chapter Two

* * *

I awoke to my father calling me from outside my locked door. Glancing quickly at the clock I found I had slept all morning and it was now one in the afternoon, the same time my father left to work on the Kira case. I slipped out my bed and held my white sheet around my waist, for I slept naked and stumbled my way to door and opened it.

"Good morning Light."

"Morning"

"Well, as you know I am working on the Kira case with L, and I was wondering if you would like to meet him?"

Without thinking I nodded yes and quickly dressed in my usual clothing which consisted of black dress pants and a white button down dress shirt with my red tie. I was finally going to meet the man who thought he could catch me. Even if he was the worlds greatest detective, I was untraceable and who would suspect the chief of police's son?

My father filled me on the case and I was relieved to know that they only knew there was two Kiras. One who killed with a face and name and the second one with just a face. He told me L seemed to know more than he was letting on, but what could L know? There was no way he knew of the Death Note.

I followed silently behind my father as we walked into the depressing looking building. He lead me to elevator, up the second floor and into the 3rd room on the left. I glance quickly at the all the familiar faces. I knew everyone here so where was....

"Hello Yagmai-kun and...?"

I knew that voice from somewhere. I turned around and froze, my heart stopping all together. Grey eyes, seeming black, pale skin, jet black messy hair, hunched over figure. I took one look at his shocked face and passed out. The last thing I remembered was him catching me before I hit the floor one thought going threw my mind

__

Lawlit is L?

* * *

I refused to open my eyes and instead pretended to be asleep to listen in on the conversations around me.

"You looked at my son as if he was Kira. You do not suspect him do you?" my father asked.

"I assure you your son ...?"

"Light."

"That Light is not Kira."

Why was L protecting me? Was not he on this case to catch me? How will this affect our...relationship, if you can call it that? Why did he tell me his name knowing I was Kira and he was L? Questions flooded my mind and most made me even more confused.

When I believed everyone had left I sat up and glanced around the room, my eyes locked with grey ones. Apparently L had not left. Before I could stop myself I asked the question that plagued me most.

"If you knew I was Kira why did you tell me your real name?"

"I trust you."

"You know I can kill you and yet you trust me? You knew who I was! You are L, your job is to catch me.. Why did you lie and say I was not Kira?" I whispered the last part not sure if I wanted that answer.

"Light..."

I looked up just in time to have his lips meet my own in a sweet, Dare I say it? Loving kiss. My heart did stop then and my only reaction was to gasp, and all that got me was his tongue...Oh God. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored mine. I tangled my fingers into his hair and held him to me as I lustfully kissed back.

He unbuttoned my shirt and loosened my tie. It took only seconds for his mouth to leave mine and wrap it self around my erect nipple. His tongue rubbed it as he sucked it into his mouth. I arched my back moaning like some whore.

I removed my hands from his hair and tugged his shirt up, he happily obliged and pulled it off. I latched myself onto his neck biting, licking and sucking till it was covered in love bites. He repaid the favor as I undid his jeans and pulled them past his hips. He took mine off completely throwing them across the room.

The door swung open and all we heard before it slammed shut again was....

"Oh ...My... God?!?"


End file.
